


Pipedream

by yeahboiislay



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: 3 times Wing and the Pipe encountered each other, Gen, Multi, She/They Shelby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Otto having a metal pipe at hand always ended up badly for Wing.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Nigel Darkdoom & Franz Argentblum, Wing Fanchu & Maximilian Nero, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Kudos: 6





	Pipedream

**pipe dream**

_ noun _

noun:  **pipedream**

  1. an unattainable or fanciful hope or scheme.  
"Avoiding a collision with a metal pipe was a pipedream for Wing."



* * *

**1-**

All Wing wanted was one (1) training session where nothing went wrong. Was it an unusual request? No, but being a student at H.I.V.E, the unusual was to be expected. Granted that most of the Alpha Stream had been in life-threatening situations, but training with H.I.V.E alumni seemed a little insane, even for H.I.V.E’s standards. Wing wasn’t one to question Colonel Francisco and his teaching style but at the moment he did miss his first-year courses where holograms were the ones attacking and not former students.

Wing watched as Franz scaled the side of the building and settled himself into place as Nigel nodded at him. Nigel lept into action, disarming the first two assailants nearest to him as Otto threw his gun down beside him. A figure ran towards Wing, who swiftly disarmed and demobilised them. He looked to Otto and made a gun with his fingers. Otto understood his signal and shook his own finger gun sideways. Wing sighed as he searched the unconscious figure that lay on the ground in front of him. “Wing!” Otto shouted as he held a metal pipe in his hands, Wing froze before turning back to assess the situation. 

Nigel gave Wing a thumbs up and Franz gave Wing a short wave as Otto jogged towards him. Time seemed to slow down as Otto’s eyes widened and the pipe slipped out of his hands and towards Wing. The cold metal collided with Wing’s forehead and it was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

Three hours later, Wing woke up with a bandage around his head and a guilty Otto sitting at the foot of his bed as Laura and Shelby grinned widely.

* * *

**2-**

“Inhale, Exhale and remember the plan,” Laura whispered to Wing as she gave him a quick kiss on the head and then pulled her mask over her face. He gave her a quick nod as she jogged down a nearby corridor. Wing scanned the map Laura had send him on his BlackBox. According to the data collected by the other senior students, there were only four flags left to capture before they could claim their victory over the first years. 

The Alpha Stream’s game of Capture the Flag had been going on for four days now and the other streams had taken a break from their classes to become spectators; he swore he saw some guards place bets on  _ who they thought would win _ and _ who was most likely to be knocked out.  _ No place and no tactic was off-limits, causing a string of incidents where multiple juniors had been caught napping in the bathroom because seniors had flooded the junior bedrooms with smoke. They had tried to retaliate by destroying the seniors’ food store but instead destroyed their own.

Wing wanted to strangle Nigel when he accidentally suggested a bonding exercise between the senior and junior Alpha stream students. But after deliberation, a game of capture the flag with paintball guns was not as bad as he expected it to be. Franz had bestowed roles on everyone like a King prepping for war. Nigel was to be Flag guardian while Wing and Laura would capture the opposition’s flags. Otto and Shelby were put on flag protection duty and had nicknamed themselves  **_the chaos twins._ ** The name had been Shelby’s idea but Otto had yet to argue against it, it seemed as if he even  _ liked it _ . The amount of war paint on his face really cemented Wing’s opinion. The two of them had created a home-base in the vents of the school, which included a direct connection to the bathrooms and kitchens. Otto and Wing had last seen each other at the beginning of the game, now only communicating with texts and unfocused pictures sent via the BlackBox communication tab.

Wing’s BlackBox pinged as Franz send him and Otto the location of the final flags. The juniors had decided there was safety in numbers and stuffed all their flags into a drawer inside Professor Pike’s office. Wing memorised the location and picked up his mask, pulling it over his face as he ran through the now-familiar hallways. He could hear Otto crawling through the air vents above him, the clanging matching Wing’s feet. 

Wing entered Pike’s office and flipped the light switches as he waited for Otto to appear. The vent cover shuffled slightly before falling to the floor with a clunk! Otto poked his head out of the opening and then unfolded himself, landing on Professor Pike’s desk, his legs only shaking slightly. The two of them embraced each other in a tight hug before pulling apart.“Show-off” Wing said as he moved to the drawer and pulled on the handle, expecting it to open. “You might wanna lay off the pies mate you can’t even open a drawer, now,” Otto said, grinning. Wing rolled his eyes as he moved out of the way, watching Otto sceptically as he tried to open the drawer with no luck. “Okay, maybe I was wrong about the pies-” Otto said, standing back on the table, “I’ll just get something to smash the lock.” Otto shimmied back up the vent and Wing had to stifle a laugh as he heard groans, grunts and the occasional “why are these vents sO GODDAMN SMALL?” the rhythmic clunking stopped as Otto’s head popped into view, “look at this!” he said with a grin. Wing looked up only to see a metal pipe coming his way, ready to collide with his face.

Wing woke up with another bandage around his head. The room was empty except for a single guard who cleaned his teeth with a toothpick. “You alright?” he asked, passing a glass of water to Wing, “You and your friends won the game. Just wanted to say thanks, you getting knocked out with that pipe made me a good little pile of cash.” Wing handed the glass back and fell backwards with a groan, “at least we won” he thought to himself.

* * *

3-

Shelby squatted next to the shower drain, a drain cleaner in their hands and a string of curses flowing from their mouth. “We really had to try and bake Otto a birthday cake, didn’t we? Now, look at us! Cleaning bathrooms like Mario and Luigi!” Laura, Franz and Nigel stared at Shelby with disgust in their eyes, “Shelby, Mario and Luigi save the princess, they didn’t do plumbing. Also, you had the idea of celebrating and baking a cake.” Shelby looked up and stared at the three of them before letting out a chuckle. 

Otto swung his legs as he sat on the sink, wiping the mirror lazily. “It was a nice cake, Shel,” he said grinning as Wing, Franz and Laura tossed a sponge between them. “You really should sneak into the kitchens more.” Franz nodded enthusiastically as Otto slung an arm around his neck. Shelby chucked some soap suds towards the two of them and huffed, “I’m not doing any more baking!” Franz turned and held Otto’s chin in his hands, “Shelby” he said in a serious tone, though the smile on his face told everyone he was joking, “do you want to upset the birthday boy? Are you really willing to do that? Look at his face!” Nigel poked his fingers into Otto’s cheeks, pushing his lips up. Otto swatted Nigel away and watched as Shelby shook their head slowly, “I’ll only sneak into the kitchens if you and Franz help out. Also, Otto, quit using the birthday excuse! Every day can’t be your birthday!” 

The two boys looked at each other with glee as Laura tossed a meal wrench onto the floor with anger. “This L-pipe needs to be replaced, it’s leaking water all over the floor.” Otto hopped down from his perch and picked up the bag of replacement parts the head of security had given them at the beginning of their punishment for trashing the kitchens. Laura and Otto quickly changed the L-pipe and leaned against the wall. “Are we done yet?” Franz asked scratching his ear. Nigel tossed a sponge at him as Shelby shook their head, “we just gotta clean the shower floor now.” Otto nodded, “hey Wing, catch!” he said tossing the L-pipe towards him. Everyone let out a shout of warning as it hit Wing square on the forehead. Franz caught Wing from landing on the floor as Laura slapped Otto on the head.

Wing woke up on the floor of the bathroom, his head in Franz’s lap. He saw the others tiding up and turned to see Franz looking at him with a finger on his lips. Wing did as told and let Franz run his hand over his hair, enjoying the fact that Otto had to finish his share of the chores.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
